Billybob Stupidpants
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Billy gets bored of reality and decides to switch lives with Spongebob Squarepants? What sort of troubles will Billy get while having the life under the sea...
1. Changing Reality

Billybob Stupidpants

Chapter 1: Changing Reality

As it was a boring day for Billy, who was sitting on the sofa changing the channel on the television, Mandy along with Grim walked in the room.

"Grim, I'm bored!" shouted Billy to Grim.

"Then go play outside or something like that" replied Grim.

"I already played all of those stupid games!" shouted Billy.

"Then make up a new game to play stupid" said Grim.

"Yea" added Mandy but then she turned to Grim, "but Grim, Billy is too stupid to make up a new game."

As Billy was flipping through the channels on the television with the remote control, he finally switched it to the Spongebob Squarepants show. As Billy took a step forward to the television screen, he watched with such amazement at the show.

"Hey Grim!" shouted Billy as he turned his head away from the television screen, "I have an idea!"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a stupid one" said Mandy.

"Yea, it probably is" added Grim.

Then Billy picked up the phone and called Irwin.

"Hey Irwin!" shouted Billy on the phone.

"What yo!" shouted Irwin on the other line.

"Are you tired of your boring life here in this cruddy thing we call reality!" shouted Billy.

"Yea, I'm bored as heck!" shouted Irwin, "What do you think?"

"Then come over to my house!" replied Billy, "Because I got a plan that will fix everything! Hello?"

Suddenly Irwin hung up the phone and raced toward Billy's house. He then leaped and crashed inside through the window.

"What is it yo?" asked Irwin as he got up, "This better be worth my time!"

"Oh it is!" replied Billy.

"What kind of game are you playing Billy?" asked Grim.

"You know that show Spongebob Squarepants!" asked Billy.

"Yea, so what?" asked Mandy.

"I was thinking of using Grim's Scythe to change reality!" replied Billy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Grim.

"By switching places with Spongebob Squarepants and some of his friends into our world" replied Billy.

"That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard" said Grim, "if we do that, all of Spongebob's friends who are mostly sea creatures would dry out and most of us would drown."

"Not if we have gills in the back of our necks and that Spongebob and his friends were able to breath air!" replied Billy, "I bet your Scythe can do that!"

"Come on Grim, I'm tired of this boring reality yo!" shouted Irwin.

"Fine!" replied Grim, "I'll use my Scythe to switch places with Spongebob and some of his friends. So step aside!"

As Grim aimed his Scythe at the television screen where the Spongebob television show was on, a strange bright light appeared from the Scythe's blade and hits the television. Suddenly the television started to suck Grim, Mandy, Irwin and Billy in the television and then threw Squidward, Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick out of the television.

"What the heck just happened" asked Squidward as he got up, "I was reading a book in my bed and all of a sudden I'm right here."

"Oh no, we're out of water, we can't be out of water!" shouted Spongebob.

"Hey, I can breath air for some strange reason!" said Patrick as he took in some air.

"Yea, how weird" said Sandy as she took off her helmet.

Suddenly Billy's dad came in the room and was shocked to see them.

"What the heck happen to Billy?" asked Billy's dad in an astonished voice, "Come on son, get out of that sponge costume."

"Who's this Billy?" asked Spongebob as he turned to Billy's dad, "I don't know of this Billy."

"Stop playing games with me" replied Billy's dad, "looks like some of your friends are playing dress up. Mandy has dressed up to be a squirrel, kind of a mutant freakish squirrel. And Grim has decided to change himself into a mutant squid and Irwin into a pink fat starfish! Don't worry; I'll inform your parents that you are playing dress up!"

Suddenly back at Bikini Button, Billy was waking up only to find himself in Spongebob's bed. Then all of a sudden Spongebob's wake up horn woke Billy up.

"Wow, this is cool!" shouted Billy as he got up from the floor, "Time to go to work!"

As Billy got ready for work, Grim got out of Squidward's house and joined along with Billy. As they passed by Patrick's rock, Irwin emerged from the rock.

"Hey yo, what's up yo?" asked Irwin, "Where are you two heading?"

"I'm heading to the Krusty Krab!" replied Billy.

"Yea" added Grim, "according to Spongebob and Squidward's schedules we're suppose to be there in about an hour or so."

"Well, see you cats later yo!" said Irwin.

As Billy and Grim were walking toward the Krusty Krabs, they entered the fast food restaurant and Mr. Krabs was there to greet Grim and Billy.

"Good day to you two" said Mr. Krabs, "time to go to work. You, skeleton man the cash register and Billy you make the Krabby Patties."

"I hope you know what you were doing Billy as you were watching that stupid show" said Grim as he turned to Billy.

"But how do I make a Krabby Patty?" asked Billy.

"You use the spatula stupid" replied Grim.

"But I don't know how to cook" said Billy, "can you use your Scythe to make me an expert at cooking?"

"Fine" replied Grim as he took out his Scythe.

Grim then aimed his Scythe at Billy and fired a strange light from its blade at him. Billy then instantly knew what to do and started to make krabby patties.

"I just hope nothing weird goes around here" said Grim as he got to the cash register.

"Don't forget to fill those orders" said Mr. Krabs as he was leaving for his office, "I'll be in my office, counting my money."

"I can tell this is going to be a long day" said Grim as a frown on his face grew.


	2. Billy and the Formula

Chapter 2: Billy and the Formula

As Billy was making some krabby patties in the kitchen, Mr. Krabs came out of his office and signaled Billy to come in. When Billy walked in Mr. Krabs' office, Mr. Krabs sat on his seat.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Billy.

"No" replied Mr. Krabs, "I was wondering where did that yellow sponge go to."

"Oh that" said Billy, "I'm really a boy from Endsville who has the Grim Reaper as a friend and he used his Scythe to change reality!"

"Really" said Mr. Krabs, "anyway, since it was Spongebob's job to guard the secret formula, I am now going to hand it over to you. So don't mess up."

"But who could ever want the secret formula?" asked Billy.

"My arch rival Plankton" replied Mr. Krabs, "so don't screw it up."

As Billy went back to his post at the grill making krabby patties, Grim was receiving some orders from the customers.

"Fill these orders in Billy" said Grim as he gave Billy the piece of paper with the order on it.

"No problemo Grim" said Billy as he continued to flip the patties on his spatula.

As Billy was flipping patties on the grill, Mandy finally came through the entrance of the restaurant. She was wearing Sandy's suit that gave her air, and instead of a happy face on the suit, it was a face with an evil smile on it instead of a happy one.

"Okay Grim" said Mandy, "let's cause some mischief here."

"Sorry Mandy" said Grim as he was pressing the numbers on the cash register, "I'm sort of busy. Can't it wait until my shift is over."

"Listen Grim" said Mandy as she showed her fist to him, "I own you. And you have to do what I say or else!"

"But Mr. Krabs owns me for now" said Grim, "so I am afraid you are going to have to wait."

"Fine, be that way" said Mandy, "how's Billy doing?"

"So far Billy hasn't screwed up this universe" replied Grim, "I might say this is a first for him."

"I wouldn't count on that" said Mandy.

Suddenly after Mandy made that statement, a strange robot came into the Krusty Krab.

"I'm looking for Spongebob Squarepants" said the strange robot to Grim and Mandy, "have you seen him?"

"You mean Billy?" asked Grim, "He's right in the kitchen."

"Is there something for me?" asked Billy.

"Yes" replied the strange robot, "I would give you a vacation trip to Florida if you can tell me the krabby patty secret formula."

"Well, I really don't know where Mr. Krabs keeps his secret formula nor do I know what it's made of" said Billy.

Suddenly Plankton emerged from the mouth of the robot.

"Wait a second, you're not that yellow sponge buffoon" said Plankton, "you're some other buffoon who looks ten times stupider!"

Suddenly Mr. Krabs busted out of his office and noticed Plankton and his robot.

"Plankton!" shouted Mr. Krabs, "You're here to steal the secret formula!"

Then Mr. Krabs then picked up Plankton from the mouth of the robot.

"Hear me Mr. Krabs!" shouted Plankton, "I'll get that formula from you!"

Mr. Krabs then sent Plankton out flying through the door and back to the Cum Bucket.

"I'm out of here" said Mandy as she was leaving through the door, "see you doffs later."

"So, are you the Grim Reaper Billy was talking about?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Yep" replied Grim, "I just hope that yellow sponge boy of yours hasn't messed up Billy's world."

Meanwhile back in Billy's word, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy were walking to class when Mindy showed up.

"Hey losers" said Mindy, "Halloween isn't until several more months."

"What's she talking about?" asked Patrick as he turned to Sandy.

"I think she's trying to insult us" replied Sandy.

"Since you three are going to replace the other dorks I usually pick on" said Sperg as he came into the scene, "get first dibs on the freakishly mutant squirrel!"

"Give me your best shot" said Sandy.

Sperg tried to launch his fist at Sandy, but Sandy grabbed his fist. She then threw him across the street and Sperg landed in a trash can. Even Mindy was surprised to see this.

"Wow, you're way cooler than Mandy is" said Mindy as she walked away, "see you dorks later."

Back in Spongebob's world, the day was over and Mr. Krabs was closing the restaurant for the night, as Billy began walking to Spongebob's pineapple, as Grim already teleported himself to Squidward's place using his Scythe.

"Excuse me, young man" said Plankton.

"Is there a ghost here?" asked Billy as he looked around.

"No" replied Plankton, "look below your feet stupid."

"Oh yea" said Billy as he looked at his feet, "my shoes were untied. They're always untied, because I can't tie them."

"No stupid!" shouted Plankton from the top of his lungs.

"Are you Mr. Krabs business rival?" asked Billy.

"Yes" replied Plankton, "now give me the secret formula for the krabby patty!"

"Why?" asked Billy, "Why do you want it so much?"

"To run Krabs out of business!" replied Plankton, "Now give it to me!"

"Sorry, not even I know the secret formula" said Billy, "but I'm pretty sure you can find something in Grim's trunk which he brought to this world."

"You know the Grim Reaper?" asked Plankton in an astonished voice.

"Know the Grim Reaper?" replied Billy, "He brought me along with Mandy and Irwin to this world using his Scythe. Anyway, I need to go back to the pineapple and feed Spongebob's pet snarl Gary!"

"Hmm, if I can sneak into Squidward's house, I can try to find the Grim Reaper's trunk" said Plankton, "obviously he has something that I can use. With that, I shall be able to get the formula for the krabby patty!"


	3. The Grim Reaper's Trunk

Chapter 3: The Grim Reaper's Trunk

As Billy walked to Spongebob's pineapple, Plankton saw his chance. He started to sneak into Squidward's house through an opening from the window with some climbing equipment he carried along with himself. As he gently opened the window, he noticed Grim was sleeping in Squidward's bed. Plankton then leaped down to the floor and took out a jetpack and started to fly toward the area where Grim would keep his trunk.

"At last" said Plankton as he landed near the trunk, "the Grim Reaper's trunk. I may not have his magical and all powerful Scythe, but I got the next best thing that would get that krabby patty formula from Mr. Krabs."

Plankton then looked up at the trunk. He then noticed a large key hole. It was the perfect size for Plankton to get into the trunk. So Plankton then started his jetpack again and flew up to where the key hole was. He then struggled a little to try to fit himself into the key hole. He finally made it as he slipped into the hole and inside the trunk. Inside the trunk, Plankton could feel himself change from within. A strange light appeared in the trunk and it was getting brighter and brighter. So bright that it even woke Grim up from his sleep.

"What's all this?" asked Grim as he studied the trunk, "I hope Billy wasn't that stupid to tell Mr. Krabs' rival Plankton about my trunk and my Scythe."

As Grim started to open the trunk, a larger version of Plankton emerged from the light and stood right in front of Grim. Plankton was height was close to the ceiling of Squidward's house.

"So you must be the Grim Reaper?" asked Plankton, "I'll be taking your Scythe now!"

"Over my scattered skeleton body you won't!" replied Grim as he shook his fist at Plankton.

Plankton then punched Grim across the room, knocking Grim all the way to the wall. His entire skeleton body started to fall apart.

"Ouch" said Grim as his skull landed in the pile of bones.

"Now if you don't mind" said Plankton as he was reaching for Grim's Scythe, "I'll be taking this."

As Plankton grabbed the Scythe, he could feel the power of the Scythe flowing through his body. He then aimed the blade of the Scythe at the wall and a red ray came out of the Scythe, blasting the wall to rubble.

"Now if you don't mind" said Plankton as he began to walk outside, "I'll be searching for the krabby patty secret formula!"

As Plankton was walking out of Squidward's house, one of Grim's arms came bouncing toward him with a cell phone in its hand.

"Mandy" said Grim as the arm was next to his skull with a cell phone on it, "get over here. We're in serious situation here."

"On my way" said Mandy as she was getting out of bed.

A few minutes later, Mandy had arrived on the scene. Grim was finishing putting himself back together.

"Okay bonehead, what happen here?" asked Mandy.

"Plankton went inside my trunk and then took my Scythe" replied Grim as he placed the last bone together on his body.

"So who would be dumb enough to tell Plankton what powers your trunk and your Scythe can do?" asked Mandy.

Suddenly Billy was outside and was shocked at what happen. The Bikini Bottom police force was also on the scene.

"I had to ask" said Mandy then she turns to Billy, "so Billy, were you the one who told Plankton what the powers of Grim's trunk and his Scythe can do?"

"Uh, now that you have mention it" said Billy, "I sort of told him those secrets."

"Okay, we'll handle things from here" said a fish police officer as he and his squad of police came into the scene.

"I don't think that's such a good idea officer" said Grim.

"Oh, so you are one of those vigilantes are you?" asked the officer.

"I'm the Grim Reaper" replied Grim, "I have just been robbed of my stuff. And Plankton took my Scythe."

"You mean that small fry Plankton?" asked another officer.

"The very one" replied Mandy, "and Billy was dumb enough to give away the secrets."

"Hmm, where do you suppose Plankton might be heading?" asked a third officer.

"The only guess is either the Krusty Krab or Mr. Krabs' place" replied Grim, "so you let us three handle it. Since it's mostly Billy's fault anyway."

Suddenly the scene switches to Spongebob, Squidward, Patrick and Sandy who were in Billy's house watching television. Spongebob then started to shake a little.

"What's wrong?" asked Squidward to Spongebob.

"I don't know" replied Spongebob, "but I have this funny and strange feeling that something bad back in Bikini Bottom is happening."

"Aw come on" said Billy's dad as he came into the room, "nothing bad is happening on that show. I'll show you."

Billy's dad then takes the controller and switches it to the television channel that has the Spongebob cartoon show. Everybody in the room was shocked to see Plankton using Grim's Scythe to destroy everything in his path. Then everybody in the room turns toward Billy's dad.

"Nothing bad is happening aye?" asked Sandy.

"Uh, well I have to run, see ya!" replied Billy's dad as he fled the scene.

Back at Bikini Bottom, Grim along with Mandy were at the Krusty Krabs waiting for Plankton's arrival while Billy and Irwin were sent to guard Mr. Krabs.

"So bonehead" said Mandy, "got any plans to stop Plankton?"

"Not really" replied Grim then he reached for something in his robe, "but I do have some supernatural nails that might leak out the air out of that villain Plankton."

"Well, I just hope he doesn't decide to go after Mr. Krabs first" said Mandy.

Meanwhile at Mr. Krabs' place, Billy and Irwin were in Mr. Krabs' room guarding and watching Mr. Krabs like a hawk.

"Don't you worry Mr. Krabs!" shouted Irwin on the top of his lungs as he saluted to Mr. Krabs, "We'll protect you!"

"Yea" said Billy, "nothing gets pass us!"

"I hope you boys are right" said Mr. Krabs, "to tell you the truth, I secretly hid the secret formula right under my bed pillow. I just hope Plankton isn't smart enough to know that."

"That's where you are wrong!" shouted a voice from outside.

As Mr. Krabs along with Billy and Irwin looked out the window, they saw Plankton standing in front of Mr. Krabs' house.

"I have been spying on you Krabs" said Plankton, "and this time I shall get that krabby patty secret formula!"


	4. Shrinking Plankton

Chapter 4: Shrinking Plankton

As the giant size Plankton reached inside Mr. Krabs' house, he started to feel his hand around Mr. Krabs' bed pillow. There he could feel a piece of paper and grabbed it from its position.

"I have the secret formula at last!" shouted Plankton as he held the piece of paper in his hand, "And since I still have the Grim Reaper's Scythe with me, I shall be using it to destroy your house Mr. Krabs!"

"Not my house!" replied Mr. Krabs as he began to cry, "It's got everything I own."

"Too bad!" shouted Plankton.

As Plankton aimed the Scythe at Mr. Krabs' house, Grim and Mandy came into the scene.

"Not so fast!" shouted Grim, "That's my Scythe you have in your hand."

"What are you going to do about it Reaper?" asked Plankton.

"Oh, he won't do anything about it" replied Mandy, "that's my job. When you start to steal from Grim, you are stealing from me!"

Mandy then laid down some of the supernatural nails Grim has gotten out of his robe earlier on the ground.

"So that's what you are going to face me with?" laughed Plankton as he looked at the nails on the ground.

"Why don't you try to step on us, that is if you are a chicken" replied Mandy as she egged Plankton on.

"I don't know what a chicken is" said Plankton, "but you're on!"

As Plankton made some giant steps toward Grim and Mandy, Plankton then stepped on some of the nails. Like a balloon, the air in Plankton leaked out.

"Oh no!" shouted Plankton as he was getting back to his original size, "My nightmare is coming true!"

Suddenly Plankton dropped the Scythe and the piece of paper that had the krabby patty secret formula. Mr. Krabs along with Irwin and Billy came out of the house to see Plankton back at his original size.

"Uh, no hard feelings, right?" asked Plankton.

"This is mine" said Grim as he picked up his Scythe from the ground.

"And Plankton won't have the secret krabby patty formula" said Mr. Krabs as he grabbed the piece of paper from the ground.

"Hear me Krabs!" shouted Plankton as he shook his fist at him, "I shall have that secret formula! You'll see!"

"That's what you think" said Mandy as she was about to step on him.

"No, not the face!" shouted Plankton as Mandy's foot was coming down on him.

Mandy then steps on Plankton and flattens him with her foot.

"That's for stealing Grim's Scythe" said Mandy.

"Ouch" said Plankton as he was on the ground.

"Well, the krabby patty formula is safe" said Mr. Krabs as he held the piece of paper in his hand.

"Well Billy" said Grim, "don't you think you have caused enough trouble here?"

"Well, maybe" replied Billy, "I'm getting sort of tired of having sea food for lunch and dinner."

"And I'm getting tired of sleeping under a rock yo" said Irwin.

"Come on then" said Grim as he signaled Mandy, Billy and Irwin to follow him, "let's find a television and send us back to our own reality."

"It's about time" said Mandy.

As they made their way to Squidward's place, Grim then aimed his Scythe at Squidward's television, and a strange light appeared, opening up a portal. As all four walked into the portal, they came out back at Billy's house where they found Squidward, Spongebob, Patrick and Sandy.

"Okay" said Grim as he was coming out of the portal, "time for you four to get back to your show."

"I thought you never asked" said Squidward in a happy mood.

"It's about time" said Sandy as she placed her suit back on.

"I need to go home and feed Gary" said Spongebob.

"And I, uh, need to do stuff too" said Patrick.

As all four of them walked into the portal, the portal closed and they ended up back at Squidward's place. Squidward was shocked to see that his place was a wreck.

"Well guys" said Spongebob, "I'm going to hit the hay after I feed Gary."

"See you guys later" said Sandy as she left the scene.

"And I need to, uh, go do some stuff" said Patrick as he walked back to his rock.

Back at Billy's house, Mandy, along with Grim, Irwin and Billy were back sitting on the sofa watching the Spongebob Squarepants television show.

"I can't help that I think I forgot something" said Grim.

Back at Squidward's house, Squidward noticed a strange trunk near his bed.

"What the heck is this?" asked Squidward as he started to approach the trunk.

Back at Billy's house, Grim was watching everything as Squidward was approaching the trunk.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Grim, "I forgot me trunk!"

"Nah, it's probably going to be harmless" said Mandy.

As Squidward slowly walked toward the trunk, he started to slowly open it. Suddenly a large explosion happened, and it destroyed Squidward's house, and giving Squidward a black color from all that smoke.

"Ouch" said Squidward as he was still lifting the trunk's top.

Then the scene switches back to Billy's house.

"See Grim" said Mandy, "it's much funnier now that we were in there."

"Yea!" shouted Billy as he clapped his hands, "Do that again!"

"Yea, yo!" shouted Irwin.

"Maybe you're right Mandy" said Grim, "maybe you are right."

Then the scene ends with Grim laughing at the top of his lungs at Squidward's misery.


End file.
